Himawari Shinomiya
Himawari Shinomiya (四宮ひまわり, Shinomiya Himawari) is one of the main characters of Vivid Red Operation. She is Akane's classmate, but prefers to stay indoors due to a certain event. Since then, she hasn't attended school. Himawari has a tendency to be afraid of people, and she doesn't look after her appearance, leaving behind her brown locks to cover her face. She loves tinkering with machines and computers and is a super hacker. Possesses a "workshop moe" character. She is a great admirer of Kenjirou's work and fully understands the Vivid System. It is seen that she is the closest to Wakaba as she spends a lot of time with her. Appearance Himawari is a girl of average height and has a huge breasts compared to other girls with long, wavy fair hair which goes halfway down her back. Wakaba Saegusa gives Himawari two yellow hair clips which she always wears. They have become very special to her and she says she cannot bear the thought of losing them. Himawari was once asked to model for a magazine when she went out to a mall, and then later asked to do an official photoshoot vivid yellow . Background Before the event that ultimately changed her social disposition, Himawari is a typical student of National Shin Oshima School who has been interested in technology and computers. One day, a classmate of hers, who has been suffering from online bullying, asked help from her to try and deal with her bullies by removing the anonymity function in the school's BBS system. Himawari agreed to help out in exchange for keeping the plan a secret, but the girl eventually broke her promise. Because of this, Himawari loses her trust in others and developed a reclusive behavior. Although she no longer attended school personally since that incident, she remained a student of National Shin Oshima School, maintaining close contact with the classroom using a powerful binocular camera she designed herself. Himawari, on the other hand, stays inside the air-conditioned room of her apartment unit nearby, visited occasionally by her mother. Plot Hacking the Strongest Systems Himawari was introduced as the mysterious girl who was able to hack into the systems of the Manifestation Engine. Kenjirou Isshiki, who has developed the security systems of the Engine itself, was baffled by this incident, so he decides to perform an investigation. His findings soon brought him to National Shin Oshima School, where the IP address of the hacker came from. Meeting Akane Isshiki During a baseball game on PE class, Himawari's camera was struck by a homerun by Akane, rendering it unusable just when Kenjirou, who is now in the form of a sea otter plush doll, stepped into the camera's sight range. Soon, Himawari receives visitors, including Akane, the one who destroyed her camera, and her friends Aoi Futaba and Wakaba Saegusa. to be added Abilities Himawari does not display any fighting capabilities while not using the Vivid System, but her superior intellect has been shown to compensate for this. Kenjirou Isshiki himself remarks that Himawari was able to understand the Vivid System as soon as she was exposed to it for the first time. *'Weapon: Naked Collider' (ネイケッドコライダー, Neikeddo Koraida) - Himawari's specialized weapon, in the form of two yellow mechanical gauntlets on each arm. It contains two attachments on each arm, which can be deployed to deflect attacks by releasing energy to slow down the trajectory of incoming attacks. The force released is also capable of returning enemy attacks to the attacker. *'Docking' - This allows Himawari to merge with a desired fellow user of the Vivid System, transforming the two into a combined being with Himawari's upgraded powers. **'Docking Operation: Vivid yellow Operation' - Himawari merges with Akane, combining the two into a more powerful being with a shared consciousness. ***'Upgraded Weapon: Vivid Collider' - Himawari's Naked Collider transforms into an octagonal shield that has a more powerful version of the Naked Collider's protective abilities. ***'Weapon: Vivid Engine' - Himawari's Vivid Collider dismantles itself, transforming into a mechanism that gathers energy and releases it as a focused beam at an enemy target. ***'Final Operation' - The energy gathered by the Vivid Engine is released, unleashing a destructive beam that can dissipate an enemy Alone's attack and destroy that Alone in a single shot. Gallery Naked Collider concepts2.jpg|Concept illustration of how the Naked Collider functions. Naked Collider concepts.jpg|Concept illustrations of Himawari's Naked Collider. chara04.jpg|Profile of Himawari in the official site. Himawarikey.jpg|Himawari prepares to insert her key himawaripermission.jpg|Himawari inserts her key Himawarikey2.jpg|Himawari taking the key into herself himawari3.jpg|Himawari getting ready to transform himawari4.jpg|In Uniform with No Yellow yellowarmguard.jpg|Yellow Arm Guard Applied powersymbol.jpg|Yellow Power Symbol Himawariyellow.jpg|Himawari in her Yellow Palette Suit vividyellow1.jpg|Himawari preparing to dock with Akane vividyellow2.jpg|Himawari waiting to embrace Akane vividyellow3.jpg|Himawari kissing Akane vividyellow4.jpg|Vivid Yellow Opens Her Eyes vividyellow5.jpg|Vivid Yellow summoning her outfit vividyellow6.jpg|Vivid Yellow Costume vividyellow7.jpg|Vivid Yellow in her Boots vividyellow8.jpg|Vivid Yellow Transformed vividyellow9.jpg|Vivid Yellow Getting Ready to Battle vividbadge.jpg|Vivid Yellow's Badge Showing the Ishiki Logo shieldsummon.jpg|Summoning Vivid Collider Vividcollider.jpg|Upgraded Vivid Collider vividengine1.jpg|Vivid Collider Becoming Vivid Engine vividengine2.jpg|Vivid Engine Powering Up vividengine3.jpg|Vivid Engine Fires At the Alone vividyellowa.jpg|Vivid Yellow After Defeating the Alone Himawari shinomiya profile pic by exartia-d5wordz.jpg 199501.jpg Trivia *Her first name literally means "sunflower". *Arguably, Himawari has two weapons in her Docking Mode. *Himawari docking mode is the strongest of all of her friends docking mode. Category:Characters